King Doflamingo
by 0o.Perona.o0
Summary: One-shots about Doflamingo being king of some random island in the New world. Rated K for cursing ,and no pairings. There will be short chapters and long ones, but overall you'll enjoy them! ( or at least I hope that you do.)
1. Chapter 1

I only noticed it after I wrote this chapter, but there are two popular Disney movie references in here. Can _you _spot them 0.o?

* * *

**Doflamingo was a bad man. He was very tall, had a sour personality and the shortest temper ever known. He took his nightly walk through his very own island, the town's people ran home, shut their doors, sealed the windows, and closed up shop. Anyone still outside past curfew had better have 50,000 belli in their pockets to pay. There were three unfortunate souls still out past ****10 o'clock****. The drunken trio didn't have nearly enough money. So Doflamingo sighed, and handed them over to heaven or hell. He continued to stroll about, looking for more money (even though he'd already taken what the trio DID have) to collect. **

**"DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO!" **

**"I, Jumble the human puzzle, have come to take your head and position as warlord!" A confident voice behind him announced.**

**"Ahh?" Doflamingo stopped walking and without turning around said "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" **

**"Don't make me repeat myself you bastard!" Jumble screamed as he rushed forward with his sword drawn.**

_**Crack!**_

**Doflamingo had one hand behind him facing Jumble while the rest of his body faced his destination. His index finger was pointed out at his attacker and began to curve upwards lifting the human puzzle up by his neck. His head started twisting round and round, in indescribable ways. Doflamingo released his power and snickered at the now dead body as he headed for a large castle that shadowed over the entire island.**

* * *

**A maid of the castle pushed a cart full of sea king meat, carrots, sake, and wonderful looking cakes. She was heading for a large door suited only for a large man. She passed a window too big for its own good, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw her ever feared master walking up the quarter of a mile long stairs. She scurried away leaving her cart of delicious delicacies behind. A small red bell came into sight and as she rang it, it released a loud:**_** Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! **_

**All of the other maids, and butlers, and guards, and cooks, and knights, and the council men stopped whatever they were doing, for they knew what that bell was signaling. All said members dashed to the door to greet the approaching man.**

**Two guards stood out front and opened the door for the master, leading him to the corridor.**

**With each type of castle employee on the left and right sides of the door "Welcome home, master!" All castle occupants said cheerfully. **

**As if on cue the maids curtsied while holding out the right side of their skirts. Then, the butlers bowed and exited to continue their butler duties. The guards stomped their staffs 3 times before about facing and walking in a straight line leading every which way out of the castle corridor. The cooks removed their hats, put it across their chests, bowed with respect, crossed paths with the other cooks on the opposite side and kept on walking until they were gone. The knights however did not leave. They simply turned to face the door and that was it. **

**"Very nice." Doflamingo muttered secretly (and he was hiding it well) to himself. His councilmen flocked him like buzzards over a dead lion. "Sir! The Foxy pirates would like to form an alliance with you! Sir! Ceasar has ordered more of your devil fruits! Sir! Law has been up to something! He's no good I tell you!" **

**Doflamingo put both his hands out to the side. Everyone knew that this meant *Shut the fuck up or I'll break your neck.* Donquixote sighed a long, heavy, and tired sigh. All at once he said "Reject and kill the captain of those rookies I've never heard of, deliver a letter to the factory workers that says to make 50 more fruits; and as usual the fruit I have not included, and send Vergo over to check on what Law's up to. Now leave me ALONE." **

**The council men ended up bowing like almost everyone else, as they scurried away to take care of their assigned task. Doflamingo walked up 50 stairs doing 5 at a step. He arrived at his room. **

**He strutted through the door, greeted by his head maid with his dinner and dessert. "Shoo." He said carelessly. She curtsied and was gone with the wind.**

**Dark figures came out of all dark corners as the master dined on tonight's dinner. "Captain, payments aren't coming in fast enough from the village." One of the figures started. "He's right cap'n." Another one joined in. "Them not paying up is a sign of disrespect. And I know how much you hate that."**

**Doflamingo only continued to eat his meal. "Captain-"**

**"Pack my things, ready the ship, and blow up the island." He said wiping the corners of his mouth. **

**"Yes sir." his crew said in sync. **

**"Now go" Doflamingo commanded "I want to eat dessert in peace."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This one is a lot shorter than the first one, (and kind of half-assed), so tell me what you think of it.**_

* * *

It was 3 am. Doflamingo's ship was sailing into the island's port. As the ship dropped anchor, a ramp flung out, along with a red carpet. All crew members ran out and lined the sides of the ramp holding a salute. Slowly, truly taking his time, Doflamingo stepped out last. As he made his way down to the new island, some crew mates looked rather nervous as they gulped and sweated. As Donquixte was the first one to put his foot on the concrete that blocked the sea water, he turned his head giving a slight nod. One by one in a neat line, the crew boarded the ship and set sail to the back of the island. A dark shadow cast over the island as the ship disappeared. Doflamingo muttered so quite that only a fly could hear "Now, let's begin."

It was beginning to be 3:30 am, and Doflamingo had already set his plan in motion. He's sealed everyone's door and windows in such a way that they'ed never get them open without him. When he made sure that they were secure, he made his way to the building building on the island. It was a tall, black, palace. Complete with two towers both identical to one another, a golden gate, and a wide moat. If everything had gone according to his plan. Doflamingo could just stroll right in. He literally jumped the moat, and kicked open the gates. He walked right up to the door and as he kicked that open too said mentally *Ding, Dong.*

Inside the palace, all guards, maids, cooks, the king's council men, the butlers and the king himself were all tied up. Their mouths were taped shut and their hands were tied behind their backs. Doflamingo's crew was monitoring their actions. Vergo spotted him looking around. "Doflamingo. It's done. We'll act on your command." He said approaching him.

"Good. Where's the king?"

"Over there." Vergo said pointing towards an extremely beat up man in a corner. Doflamingo turned the way his finger pointed and headed for it. He equated down in front of the king and tore off the duct tape on his mouth. "Ugh!" the king screamed.

"Doflamingo how did I know that this was your doing?!"

"Lucky guess." Doflamingo said smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"You bastard! You think that you'll get away with this?! I'm apart of the world government! If you kill me they'll kill you! But if you stop now, I'll consider pretending that this ever happened." The king said will a smug look on his face.

"Hmmm, well that is a good point." Doflamingo said sarcastically. "But I could just kill you and not let this get out."

"Oi, Oi! Wa-wait a minute!" The king cried out as Doflamingo wrapped his hand around the kings neck.

_Crack!_

Blood flowed out of the king's mouth as maids screamed through the duct tape, and guards turned their heads in shame of how they couldn't protect their king.

Doflamingo took the crown off of the dead man's head and placed it on his own. He laughed victoriously as he kicked the dead body to the floor.

He laughed even more as he walked over to the castle employees ( if you will ). "Now, obey me."


End file.
